overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 35
This is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Solution Epsilon reports to Ainz Ooal Gown that Sebas Tian may have betrayed them. Brain Unglaus awakens to find himself in a bed. He remembers being found by Gazef Stronoff who took him to his home. The warrior is still traumatized by his experience with Shalltear Bloodfallen as he cannot stop shaking at times. He wonders what he should do now, as his dream of surpassing Gazef is meaningless thanks to Shalltear. He is greeted by Gazef downstairs. Gazef has business at the Royal Palace but asks Brain to stay so he could tell him what happened. He gives Brain a pouch of coins for any expenses he needs for his stay in the capital. In the streets of Re-Estize, Sebas Tian notices that five men have been following him ever since he left the mansion. He then comes across a commotion and decides to intervene. Meanwhile, a commotion is occurring in the streets. Brain is touring the marketplace, still wondering what he should do and why he is still carrying his katana. He notices the crowd and thinks it’s a fight. He is about to go around the crowd, however, he spots an aged butler who’s fluid movements astonish him. Elsewhere Climb is mentally reviewing all the lessons and tips given to him from Gazef and Gagaran. He comes across two guards and asks what the problem is. He then sees a crowd surrounding five drunks beating a boy and an aged butler confronting them. Climb is amazed by the old man's fighting ability, knocking out one of the drunks with a single near-imperceptible punch to the chin. Sebas, having fended off the drunks, heals some of the boys' injuries with his powers and then requests someone from the crowd take him to a temple before leaving. Climb gives the boy one of his healing potions before following after Sebas. Climb catches up to Sebas in an abandoned alley and thanks to the older man for what he had done. Climb then asks if Sebas could train him. Sebas agrees but then explains his situation with Tuare. Sebas asks if Climb knows anyone who could help. Climb responds that his liege would happily take her in but that he must check first. After getting that out of the way, Sebas asks to Climb why he wants to become stronger. Major Events * Brain Unglaus awakens in Gazef Stronoff's home and is allowed to stay. * Sebas' strength is witnessed by Climb and Brain, leading the two to follow him. * Sebas meets Climb and agrees to test him. * Climb succeeds in overcoming his fear of Sebas' killing intent. * Brain reveals himself to Sebas and Climb. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Solution Epsilon * Ainz Ooal Gown * Brain Unglaus * Sebas Tian * Climb * Zero * Gazef Stronoff * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Silhouette) * Gagaran (Flashback) * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself New Characters * Peshurian (Cameo) * Davernoch (Cameo) * Malmvist (Cameo) * Edström (Cameo) Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace April 2018 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 35 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters